Percy Jackson: God Butcher
by shredded101
Summary: Percy Jackson, broken after the death of those he loves and empowered by a mysterious entity, decides that humanity is better off without the gods.
1. Prologue

THE GOD BUTCHER

Prologue

Noon, Entrance to the Mediterranean Sea

Hercules was chilling on the beachfront, sipping iced tea and listening to _California Girls _by Katy Perry when he heard a scraping sound in the forest. Recognising it as that of a sword being drawn, Hercules went into the woods to investigate.

Being the guardian of the Mediterranean, Hercules's life was monotonous. The prospect of warding off an intruder seemed exciting to him-at last a battle after so many centuries.

The minor god picked up his club and strode confidently into the forest, calling out for the intruder. '

'Whoever it is, it would be best if you come out. Then we can talk, man to man. No need to get your head bashed in.'

'Well, I'm all for some head bashing right now', a gravelly voice said from behind.

Hercules turned around and saw a tall, Kevlar clad figure, holding a battleaxe in hand and a short sword in another. The shadows seemed to bend around him, hiding his face. Even in the hot summer afternoon Hercules got the chills from this person. He fought many terrible things but this seemed more then he could handle.

The figure stepped forward and said, 'Are you going to fight me? Or are you going to keep standing there like a sissy?'

Hercules yelled in response and charged the man. He swung his club downwards, aiming for the head. His opponent sidestepped easily. Hercules swung again, this time aiming for the ribs but his attack was parried and the club went flying.

Faster than Hercules's eyes could follow, the intruder retaliated. He felt a throbbing pain between the eyes as he realized he had been struck between the eyes with the sword's pommel. As Hercules tried to get up, he received a sharp kick to the ribs and fell on his back.

'You are weak, g_lory to Hera. _I am surprised Zoe Nightshade would fall for a man like you.'

'Die you villainous...', but Hercules's tirade was cut short by the intruder slashing down at the minor god. The cut was small yet it burnt like hell and the pain seemed to be spreading.

'The venom from my sword will spread across your body, burn your insides and kill you...after 48 hours. You must be wondering why I didn't just gut you and let you die. That's because I need you to carry a message to the Olympians, tell them about me. Tell them... that the age of gods will end soon.

Hercules had the faint sensation of falling down and Snoop Dogg rapping

_Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy__  
__wild, wild , west coast__  
__These are the girls I love the most_

He blacked out

* * *

Same time, Mount Olympus

'You've gone crazy Ares! You think influencing Iran to keep attacking Saudi Arabian oil refineries is a good idea?' Athena shouted, 'It's tearing the Middle East apart!'

'Your politics bore me. Think of the war...maybe a nuclear one. It'll be fun.'

'You stupid...

You're mad because I always beat you in APEX. '

'APEX has got nothing to do with this you moron!'

Ares was about to retort when a portal opened up and man fell out.

'Hercules', Zeus said glad that argument had been broken up, 'what brings you here?

'Father', Hercules croaked, 'I bring bad news.' He then narrated the incident to the gods. The Olympians heard it with attention, though none could make any sense of it. At the end of the narration, Zeus asked, 'Anything else you might want to tell us?'

Hercules replied,' I don't know about this man, but the sword used to be mine, it was Anaklusmos.'

'


	2. Chapter 1:Origins

**PERCY JACKSON: THE GOD BUTCHER**

Chapter 1

13th July 2018, 12:22 pm, Long Island Beach

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, took a sip from his root beer as he listened to his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, sprout her endless wisdom.

'You cannot be Christian and a demigod at the same time Percy! You've talked to the gods-actual gods. What makes you believe that another almighty God exists?' Annabeth concluded and finished her lemonade.

Percy mulled over the comment for a second then replied-'Isn't God supposed to be all knowing, kind and benevolent? None of the gods I've met have any those qualities.'

'Careful now mortal', a powerful voice sounded from the back,' I should smite you for these words', Hera appeared out of nowhere and sat down between the couple. 'I have a quest for you two.'

Percy scooted away from the goddess the moment he heard this and Annabeth opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind but Hera cut her off. 'It's not a big deal. Just go to the Colgate Lake Wild Forest, you'll find an oak tree in the middle of the forest my wedding ring would be nearby. Bring it back to me.'

The two heroes nodded and got up when Hera shouted from behind-'take the satyr with you.'

* * *

Same day, 15:30 pm, Colgate Lake Wild Forest

"The Goddess of Marriage losing her wedding ring, could this get any more ironic?' Percy wondered aloud as he followed his best friend Grover deeper into the forest.

The trio had been wandering the forest for the last 2 hours to find the elusive oak tree. Strangely enough none of the nature spirits knew about this tree. As a last resort Grover was simply leading the other two towards the centre of the forest.

'She must've thrown it from Olympus in a fit of rage, I would've too if I had Zeus for my husband', Annabeth replied. The forest was becoming thicker now, still no sign of the tree though.

After another half an hour, the trio walked into a clearing with an oak tree-not a big, strong oak as they expected but a sickly, half dead one.

Grover walked up to the tree and placed his hand on its trunk, causing bits of bark to fall off. 'This tree should be dead by now. It's being kept alive by magic.'

The satyr knelt to ground and started muttering in Ancient Greek. After a few minutes a small hole opened up in the trunk, revealing a wooden box.

'That must be the ring. Its power must be keeping the tree alive,' Percy said and took the box out, 'let's get this back to Olympus.'

Just then the wind stopped, the temperature dropped. The three heroes drew their weapons and made a loose ring around the tree. None of them noticed the tree moving

Grover was struck first as a branch lashed out at him, sending him flying. Percy and Annabeth rolled out of the way as tree's roots pulled themselves out of the ground. The tree creature roared and morphed into a somewhat humanoid form.

Percy and Annabeth converged at the edge of the clearing, behind the creature. 'What the hell is that thing?!' Percy shouted but Annabeth had no answer.

The creature turned to them and swung its branches. The heroes dodged the blows but they knew they'd soon tire out. The creature slammed the ground with a branch, right in front of Annabeth. She swung her drakon bone sword and cut it off.

'RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' it screamed and fashioning another branch into mace, swung it at the girl. Annabeth dropped to the ground to evade it while Percy jumped up and stabbed the monster in its side. Again it roared and knocked Percy off. Annabeth ran up and slashed her sword at the creature's knee. It fell to one knee, giving Percy the opportunity to cut off its head.

'Yeah, get some!' Percy cheered and kissed Annabeth on the cheek, but their elation was short lived.

The creature had reformed and once again it stood up, angrier than ever. Its many branches now resembled maces, axes and spikes. With a screech it launched itself into battle.

Percy parried a blow from an axe as Annabeth jumped on the monster's back and started climbing it. Her plan was to again decapitate and then set it on fire. She had almost reached its neck when a spike emerged and impaled her in the stomach.

'NOOOOOOO!' Percy screamed as Annabeth slid of the spike and onto the ground, lifeless.

The monster swung a mace at Percy only for it to be chopped off. In a rage Percy reached out to every molecule of water in the creature's body and squeezed it out. The creature crumbled to dust.

Percy ran to his girlfriend, he knelt beside her and whispered into her ears, 'I'll always love you Wise Girl, always.' He then kissed her and closed her eyes.

As he stood up he remembered –Grover was not with them. He ran to the place he he had seen him land, only to find that his best friend lay on the ground, his head twisted at an unnatural angle and blood dribbling out of his mouth.

_No, no, no, _Percy thought to himself as he backed away from the sight. His girlfriend and his best friend both dead as a consequence of a stupid quest.

Percy ran from the clearing towards the only place where he could feel some solace-towards water. He sprinted as fast as he could till he reached Lake Colgate. He jumped right into it.

As soon as he touched the surface of the lake all his energy left him. He left drained of life. Despite this, one thought rang clear in his head.

_The gods did this._

* * *

Present day, Mount Olympus

'There is nothing we can do. The wound refuses to heal.' Asclepius declared as he walked out of the infirmary. The rest of the gods looked at each other in worry, there had never been a patient that Asclepius had not been able to heal.

Zeus asked, 'What is the matter with my son?'

The God of Healing replied-'Sire, Hercules seems to have been infected by a poison to which I cannot even recognise, much less find a cure for.'

'A weapon which deals wounds which never heal, there is only one such weapon,' Hephaestus said, 'but last I heard the Skofnung Sword was destroyed in battle.'

'This is not the work of the Skofnung Sword, but something far older and far more powerful,' Hades muttered.

Poseidon blanched when he heard this, 'No, my son could never wield it.'

'Brother, it looks like Hades is right on this one,' Zeus said with fear in his eyes.

'Percy Jackson has been corrupted by The Darkness.'


End file.
